falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Anne (We're no Heroes)
Anne is the protagonist of the story Fallout: Equestria - We're no Heroes History Backstory Anne and her mother Lee were born inside Stable Lab 04. Anne recieved her cutie mark in the stable, showing she was good at fixing and repairing technology and other objects. When she was older, Anne and Lee stumbled upon her father and the Overmare discussing the Ministry of Awesome's plans for the stable and how they would need to accelerate the cyborg conversion of the Stable's inhabitants into cyborgs to build a loyal and obedient army. Lee and Anne were discovered and shot by her father, severely injuring both her and her mother. Both of them suffered extensive damage, which made them ideal for cyborg conversion. Anne's memories of the event were wiped as an attempt to brainwash her, until her mother Lee recovered enough of her fragmented memory and a memory orb stored by Anne's father to restore Anne's full personality and memory. The two escape the Stable and spend the next 15 years roaming the wasteland. Present Day Anne has been travelling with Lee who is notably been suffering mental lapses, believing she is a different Lee who is human and runs a spaceship. Lee recovers herself as the two journey to New Appleloosa, where they encounter two Steel Rangers who try to confiscate their Cybercorn Carbine's and their Pipgirls. Lee and Anne win the fight, killing one ranger and severely wounding another who survives. His name is Saffron Fields and after getting to know Anne and Lee, decides to follow the two. Lee has been getting worse mentally since New Apleloosa, which means the group must head to Stable Lab 04 where they were originally turned into cyborgs to seek answers to Lee's bizarre condition. The trio run into a group of slavers and save a group of slaves including Demi, a mutant earth pony with one wing. Demi has nowhere to go, given her parents sold her into slavery and so Anne lets her join their group. The group find an old power grid, which Anne repairs before they end up falling down an elevator shaft and into Stable 4, an entirely different stable from their home. After finding out only 54 inhabitants are left and fighting off numerous robot assaults, Anne leads the stable dwellers to freedom, fighting the robots all the way to the Maneframe where they shut down the robots and try to get the stable door to open. They get the stable door open and find it leads into a ghoul infested, undergorund metro where the group begins searching for an escape route. After an attack from a literal swarm of Radroaches, Demi goes missing, having been knocked down a pipe. Anne follows her trail, eventually discovering that a pony named Bukov has acquired her. Anne lets herself be led willingly to the slaver den where she and Demi reunite. The two unite with two other ponies who hope to escape the slavers. Traits Appearance Anne has a prosthetic foreleg, made from a piece of Steel Ranger power armour, since she lost the original. Beneath her skin is a metallic endoskeleton/chassis built into the shape of the pony she was. Her brain is stored inside the cybernetic head, and she retains a fully functional unicorn horn, allowing her to perform various spells. Abilities Anne is highly skilled with her weapons, especially her sniper rifle, Victory, and Cybercorn Carbine. Her primary skills relate to manipulation of, repair and restoration of materials, especially metal. To earn a living she uses these skills to repair electrical systems. Anne's cybernetic frame contains a simple AI that, in a life or death situation, can take control of her motor functions and certain cybernetic systems. In the event of massive blood loss, she can drain compatible blood from other ponies to restore what she has lost. When she becomes seriously injured, a sudden release of magical energy is released from her horn, in the form of a large explosion. The explosion damages anything caught in it's blast radius. Known Spells Restoration spell - Used to change the molecular structure of an object to make it work better. Can repair broken or rusted machinery and restore pre-war mattresses, and even perform repairs to her own cyberframe, if needed. Telekinesis - Allows her to levitate and hold objects and weapons in her magic. (Standard unicorn ability level.) Cleaning Spell - Used to clean objects and pony coats of dirt and grime, without the use of water. Literally strips the dirt off a target. Inhibitor Blocking Spell - A spell that blocks the effects of an inhibitor ring on a unicorn pony. Equipment Pipgirl '- An advanced model of the PipBuck, the Pipgirl was designed and made only in Stable Lab 04, making them exceedingly rare and valuable. It is also easier to wear and remove. 'Cybercorn Carbine - A unique weapon, made for the cyborgs in Stable Lab 04. Can use a variety of ammo including ball bearings. 'Prosthetic Hoof '- Anne's prosthetic hoof allows her to walk like a regular pony. It is fitted to her right foreleg, the lower part of which is missing. The prosthetic was made from a section of Steel Ranger power armor, specifically, that of Saffron Fields. Relationships Lee - Her mother, she cares for her deeply but finds her various personality shifts hard to deal with. Saffron Fields - Initially she almost killed Saffron, but the two became friends after travelling together for a while. Demi - Anne views Demi like the daughter she can never have, on account of her cybernetic nature. Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Unicorns Category:We're No Heroes Category:Characters (We're No Heroes)